1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire with worn tread indicators and more particularly pertains to a new tire with worn tread indicator for providing a visual indication that a tire's tread is worn below a predetermined level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire with worn tread indicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire with worn tread indicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 3,814,160 by Creasey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,274 by Awaya et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,376 by Norton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,742 by Chamblin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,179 by Hines; and U.S. Pat. No. 647,987 by Roney.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tire with worn tread indicator. The inventive device includes a tire with a treaded outer surface having a plurality of alternating tread channels and tread ridges. A plurality of spaced apart elongate gel tubes are embedded in the tire and positioned adjacent the treaded outer surface. In the lumen of each gel tube is a visibly detectable colored liquid therein.
In these respects, the tire with worn tread indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a visual indication that a tire's tread is worn below a predetermined level.